This invention relates to the acoustic and/or thermal insulation of aircraft, particularly aircraft fuselages.
It relates to an insulation device of the type comprising at least one blanket to be placed along an aircraft wall to be insulated.
The invention also relates to a method of insulating an aircraft using such a device, and a method of manufacturing the device.